Posie
Posie is the best friend of Hazel and Lavender and a main character of Little Charmers. Bio Appearance Posie has fair skin and bright blue eyes and peach lips. Her long, straightened blonde hair is streaked with dirty-blonde and platinum. Her bangs frame her face, held with a cyan braid to match the braided on the side of her hair, alternating with two streaks of blonde and held with a pink hibiscus flower. She normally wears a pink dress with cyan straps around the chest, attached to small leaf covering the top of her shoulders to match the leaf design tracing the bottom of the skirt. A white petticoat sticks out from the bottom. She also wears pale pink and dark teal striped tights and a pair of pink flats held with a single leaf strap. Personality Easily excitable and very gentle, Posie is optimistic and peaceful by default. She sees the beauty in everything and can be very sweet with a motherly flair and ability to trust her instincts. She can be easily distracted however, and is very chatty to the point of accidentally being blunt with others or a little rude. Posie does her best to keep everyone encouraged and uplifted. Magical Abilities Posie is a special Charmer Apprentice, one known as a Spellerina; which means she is talented with both Magic and Music; she is in fact capable of improvise useful magical music, dances and songs alike, on the moment in order to help solving any problem that arise. Magical Paraphernalia Wand Posie's wand is a light green flute with pale yellow accenting it. The top where music and magic comes out is a pink flower, while the mouth piece and finger hole on the bottom is fuchsia. Being a Spellerina her wand is capable of playing melodies with different magical properties that were of great help to the Charmers more than once, such as hypnotizing tunes or magical lullabies of sure effect. Broomie The stick resembles a green flower stem with a single pink hibiscus near the top. The broom is made of several green leaf and pieces of plant with pink flower chains lining each side and flowing from the tip. Above the broom is a fuchsia ornament. Quotes Recurring: *''"We play our wands."'' Episodes: Garden Pests: *''"Lavender, all of nature is beautiful!"'' *''"Oh Lavender, how can you think about food? Hazel is upset."'' *''"Yummy hairweed, mm"'' *''"Not so beautiful"'' Lucky Seven: *''"Flute-tastic"'' Moon Madness: *''"This is the sparkling-est sleepover ever, Hazel"'' *''"Charm-a-kazoo, love this hair do."'' *''"My mom says late at night there's a moon dance par-tay"'' *''"Thanks for owl your help Treble."'' *''"Oh no! I squashed the moon!"'' Switcheroo: *''"What in the flying pants is going on, Hazel?"'' *''"Super-tastic!"'' Trivia *Posie is named after the flower of the same name. *She and Lavender got their bodies switched onceIn "All Stirred Up".. *In addition to the portmanteaus every character use to say Posie also has got a predilection for word puns, puns in general and non offensive wisecracks, most likely a trait related to her very positive behaviour. She likes these to the point of suggesting an "all word puns" tea partyIn "Charming Pets".. *Posie is always the Charmer who comes up with a name for something new or a new friend the Little Charmers just met. Notable examples of such creativity are the snowgirl Snow Flakein "Freeze Dance"., the musical band Rainbow SparkleIn "Cluck Stars". and the unicorn SqueakerIn "Unicorn Without a Horn"., all named by her. Gallery posie-character-art.png 1023290-lcprcharmingflight.jpg LCgroup.png 1023290-nickelodeon-debut-little-charmers-january-12.jpg SS 135433.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Little Charmers characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters with blond hair